Boomerang
The boomerang is a common weapon in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is typically used to stun enemies, retrieve items, and trigger switches. Some weak enemies can be defeated using the boomerang, and in some games the boomerang is capable of cutting down objects. The boomerang has two versions: a normal wooden boomerang and the magical boomerang, which flies farther and faster and can be directed after it is thrown. The Legend of Zelda The boomerang first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. It stuns large enemies such as Moblins and kills smaller ones such as Keese. The normal boomerang is found in the first dungeon and the Magical Boomerang is found in the second. A Link to the Past The boomerang returns in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, found in the basement of Hyrule Castle. Link can toss the boomerang into a fairy fountain to receive the magical boomerang. Link's Awakening The boomerang is an optional weapon in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and is received late in the game. To get the boomerang, Link must trade one of his weapons to a Moblin-like creature. The boomerang is significantly more powerful in the game, capable of defeating many enemies and cutting down bushes. Ocarina of Time The boomerang in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is used by young Link only. The only major difference in the boomerang is that it is now thrown from a first-person perspective. Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons both feature the wooden boomerang and Oracle of Seasons also features the magical boomerang. Link can control the flight of the magical boomerang. The Wind Waker In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the boomerang gains a significant new feature. Before throwing the boomerang, Link can select up to five targets for the boomerang to hit before returning, which is crucial for certain puzzles involving switches that need to be triggered by the boomerang. The Minish Cap The wooden and magical boomerangs return in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. The wooden boomerang can be bought in town, and the magical boomerang is earned by fusing kinstones with Tingle and his brothers. Twilight Princess This magical boomerang is called the Gale Boomerang and has the fairy of winds living inside of it, causing a small whirlwind wherever the boomerang flies. Like The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Link can select up to five targets for the boomerang to hit before returning. When combined with the whirlwind, this allows Link to fly a bomb into an enemy or spin multiple spinners at once. Unlike The Wind Waker, Link can target anything, not just enemies, making this a much more diverse tool. ''Phantom Hourglass'' The boomerang in Phantom Hourglass has yet another new ability. It will follow a path that you trace on the touch screen, allowing for more complex and innovative puzzles, the ability to make it go around corners, hit many enemies in quick succession, and so on. Super Smash Bros. Series Link's boomerang has appeared along with him in every Super Smash Bros. game to date. He usesd his Ocarina of Time boomerang in both Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. The player can choose its trajectory, and it harms the opponents both when being thrown as well as when coming back. It is known for its ability to go through walls when going back to Link. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, since Link in this game is the incarnation from Twilight Princess, he uses the Gale Boomerang. It is capable of grabbing items and pulling foes towards Link when returning to him; however, it is incapable of damaging enemies on its return flight. Category:Weapons